The instant invention relates to the carding of ornamental jewelry and more particularly to an apparatus for orienting jewelry clutches and the like in a predetermined array and a method for mounting the clutches on the posts of pierced earrings and the like simultaneously with the carding of the earrings.
The high cost of labor has always been a major consideration in the jewelry industry, particularly in the carding of jewelry items embodying piercing posts and clutches, such as pierced earrings, lapel and stick pins etc. The problem presented during these carding operations become magnified where a large number of such jewelry items are to be mounted on a single card. More particularly, this operation has involved the individual handling of each of the minature clutches and the mounting of same on their respective posts after the jewelry items have been mounted on the card with the posts extending therethrough. Accordingly, in large scale jewelry operations, this assembly step has represented a significant factor in the overall cost of manufacturing and carding jewelry items of this type.
The apparatus and method of the instant invention therefore represent significant advancements in the field of costume jewelry manufacture by substantially reducing the cost of labor involved in assembling jewelry clutches and the like on the corresponding posts of jewelry items, while simultaneously carding the items. In particular, the instant invention achieves this purpose by providing an apparatus for orienting a plurality of the clutches in a predetermined array on a generally planar plate having a plurality of apertures therein whereby a plurality of the jewelry items may be quickly and easily assembled with the clutches at the same time the items are carded. Once the clutches are properly oriented, the carding operation is effected by superimposing the cards over the plate so that the mounting holes in the cards are in registry with the clutches. The posts of the items are then simply inserted through the cards to effect assembly with the corresponding clutches therebehind.
The apparatus of the instant invention therefore includes a generally planar plate having a plurality of apertures therethrough as hereinabove mentioned. The apertures are dimensioned to receive the rear portions only of conventional jewelry clutches of the type having enlarged facing portions and reduced rear portions. A retaining wall is provided around the periphery of the plate and conventional means are provided for vibrating the plate. Accordingly, when a plurality of the jewelry clutches are positioned on the upper plate surface, vibration of the plate by the vibrating means causes vibratory movement of the clutches so that they randomly fall or drop into the apertures with the reduced rear portions of the clutches in the apertures and the enlarged facing portions thereof adjacent to the upper surface of the plate and upwardly disposed. When all of the apertures are filled with clutches, the excess clutches are removed from the plate surface by conventional means leaving only the properly oriented clutches. The assembly of the clutches to the jewelry items may then be completed as hereinabove described.
The apparatus herein disclosed has proven extremely effective for substantially reducing the labor cost in assembling the above mentioned jewelry items with clutches while effecting the carding thereof, particularly where a substantial number of such jewelry items are being mounted on one card. Specifically, it has been found that an operator using the apparatus and method of the instant invention can assembly as many as 60 to 70 jewelry cards each having 18 pierced earrings thereon during the course of an hour. By comparison the same operator could only assembly about 25 such cards during the course of an hour using conventional manual techniques or about 38 such cards where automatic clutch feed is utilized. Accordingly, it is seen that the apparatus and method of the instant invention represent significant advancements in the field of jewelry manufacture as a result of the substantial savings realized in the cost of labor.
It is therefore an object of the instant invention to provide an apparatus to expedite the assembly of jewelry clutches and the like on the posts of corresponding jewelry items, while simultaneously carding the items.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for orienting jewelry clutches and the like in a predetermined array to facilitate the assembly thereof with jewelry items while the items are simultaneously carded.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for reducing the cost of labor in the carding of pierced earrings and the like.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an efficient method for assembling jewelry clutches and the like onto the corresponding posts of jewelry items, while simultaneously carding said items.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.